


A Lazy Shore Leave

by seltehryor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltehryor/pseuds/seltehryor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wears Spock's shirt on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of sherlockian-of-the-shire and I talking about how Kirk would look wearing Spock's blue sciences shirt after seeing a GIF of Zach wearing a gold command shirt. A big thank you to her for this!

Jim woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and the scent of waffles drifting through the air. He smiled; Spock must have gotten up earlier and decided to make breakfast, since this was their last day of shore leave before they had to return to the Enterprise. Kirk grabbed the first shirt he made contact with and pulled iron as he walked to the kitchen. True to form, Spock was standing at the stove in his pajama pants- and very little else- cooking. Jim slipped behind him and wound his hands around his boyfriend's waist. "Good morning," he murmured, his breath tickling the tip of Spock's ear and sending a shiver down his body.

Spock turned around to capture Jim's lips in a brief kiss before returning his attention to the stove. "Good morning, Jim," he said, voice scratchy. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Jim nuzzled into Spock's neck. "I'm perfectly content to stay here, if you're amenable."

Spock put the waffles down and turned back around to face Jim. "I'm always amenable to your...suggestions." His posture was stiff but his were twinkling in concealed amusement. He raised one eyebrow. "If you do not mind me asking, are you aware of what you're wearing?"

Jim attempted to mirror the eyebrow and failed, shrugging instead. "A shirt, I think? Why?" Spock watched, hiding a smile, as Jim looked down at himself and his eyes widened comically. 

"Crap. Sorry, Spock. It was the first thing I could reach and-" The rest of his sentence was forgotten as Spock captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

"No need to apologize, Jim." He smiled slowly. "You should wear blue more often; it matches your eyes."

Needless to say, breakfast was forgotten in favor of...other activities.


End file.
